Luggage carriers or racks have long been used on outer surfaces of automotive vehicles for carrying many different types of articles which are secured to the carrier in one way or another. However, none are known while include illuminating means, either reflective or direct, as a part of the carrier itself. A search of the prior patents failed to reveal any. Lights on the tops of vehicles are known, such as those on emergency vehicles.